Songs I Love
by Vamplady20
Summary: These are the songs I listen too. M for swearing.
1. Popular Song by MIKA

POPULAR SONG

(Ariana Grande)  
>La la, la la<br>You were the popular one, the popular chick  
>It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish<br>(Mika)  
>Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms<br>Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn  
>I could've been a mess but I never went wrong<br>Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
>(Ariana Grande)<br>Ahh,  
>I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song<p>

[Chorus]  
>My problem, I never was a model,<br>I never was a scholar, but you were always popular

You were singing all the songs I don't know  
>Now you're in the front row<br>Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular  
>It's not about who you are or your fancy car<br>You're only ever who you were  
>Popular, I know about popular<br>And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
>That's all you ever need to know<p>

So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
>So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go<p>

(Ariana Grande)  
>Always on a lookout for someone to hate,<br>Picking on me like a dinner plate  
>You hid during classes and in between them<br>Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them  
>(Mika)<br>Tryna make me feel bad with the things you do  
>It ain't so funny when the jokes on you<br>(Ariana Grande)  
>Ooh, the jokes on you<br>Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking  
>How do you look so cool?<br>Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school, boy  
>Uh huh, I said that's the only thing that I learned at school<br>[Chorus]  
>My problem, I never was a model,<br>I never was a scholar,  
>You were always popular,<br>You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
>Now you're in the front row<br>Cause my song is popular  
>Popular, I know about popular<br>It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
>You're only ever who you were<br>Popular, I know about popular  
>And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know<br>So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
>So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go<p>

(Ariana Grande)  
>All you ever need to know<br>You're only ever who you were  
>All you ever need to know<br>You're only ever who you were  
>All you ever need to know<p>

Popular, I know about popular  
>It's not about who you are or your fancy car<br>You're only ever who you were

[Chorus]  
>Popular, I know about popular<br>It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
>You're only ever who you were<br>Popular, I know about popular  
>And all that you have to do, is be true to you.<br>That's all you ever need to know  
>(Ariana Grande)<br>All you ever need to know


	2. Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian

_[Intro: Lupe Fiasco]  
><em>Hope the wound heals but it never does  
>That's cause you're at war with love<br>You're at war with love, yeah

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>They ain't never gonna change<br>These battle...

_[Verse 1: Lupe Fiasco]_  
>Never let a wound ruin me<br>But I feel like ruin's wooing me  
>Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree<br>Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me  
>But when you're trying to beat the odds up<br>Been trying to keep your nods up  
>And you know that you should know<br>And let her go  
>But the fear of the unknown<br>Hold another lover strong  
>Sends you back into the zone<br>With no Tom Hanks to bring you home  
>A lover not a fighter<br>On the front line with a poem  
>Trying to write yourself a rifle<br>Maybe sharpen up a stone  
>To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone<p>

_[Pre-hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched<br>I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
>Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together<br>When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
>I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had<br>I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
>Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over<p>

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>They ain't never gonna change<br>These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
>Don't look like they're ever going away<br>They ain't never gonna change  
>These battle...<p>

_[Verse 2: Lupe Fiasco]_  
>(Then just leave then)<br>You shouldn't have but you said it  
>(And I hope you never come back)<br>It shouldn't have happened but you let it  
>Now you're down on the ground screaming medic<br>The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses  
>Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work<br>That's why you're in a locker full of hurt  
>The enemy within and all the fires from your friends<br>The best medicine's to probably just let it win

_[Pre-hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love<br>I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much  
>And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together<br>When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
>I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had<br>I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
>Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over<p>

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>They ain't never gonna change<br>These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
>Don't look like they're ever going away<br>They ain't never gonna change  
>These battle...<p>

_[Bridge: Guy Sebastian & Lupe Fiasco]_  
>Cause you set me on fire<br>I've never felt so alive, yeah

No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does  
>That's because you're at war with love<p>

And I'm at the point of breaking  
>And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)<p>

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does  
>That's cause you're at war with love<br>Hope it heals, but it never does  
>That's cause you're at war with love!<p>

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>I ain't ever gonna change<br>These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
>Don't look like they're ever going away<br>They ain't never gonna change  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>I ain't never gonna change<br>These battle...


End file.
